<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Snowflake Made of Ash by Dpsdps55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410615">A Snowflake Made of Ash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dpsdps55/pseuds/Dpsdps55'>Dpsdps55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dpsdps55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Comedy, F/M, Fallout, Fanfic, Fighting, Multi, Other, Romance, Teenagers, Violence, action romance, original - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dpsdps55/pseuds/Dpsdps55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>((ONGOING)</p><p>4 teens, all stranded in their new world. They must survive from their enemies, environment, and worst of all, themselves.</p><p>A more updated version can be found on wattpad at: https://www.wattpad.com/story/249653109-a-snowflake-made-of-ash</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-She panted as she ran down the cold shaft, her hair trailing behind her as her eyes searched the walls beside her, even though she knew that the only exit was up ahead.</p><p>Water splashed behind her, out of sync with her footsteps. A projectile flew past her, almost making contact but she stumbles to the side, the path behind lit up in a mysterious crimson light.</p><p>She takes off her backpack, rummaging through it, trying not to slow down before pulling out a rectangular object, biting down on it then throwing it behind her then putting her backpack back on. The sound of the object bouncing twice then splashing can be heard behind her, suddenly beeping.</p><p>She takes a sharp inhale and puts the last of her energy into sprinting, a large bang going off behind her as the corridor is illuminated.</p><p>She looks back for a split second, seeing a giant flaming mass consume the darkness coming forward.</p><p>She keeps running, seeing the exit is right in front of her, continuing to take a running leap, she reaches the end and jumps, another tunnel is ahead with 2 figures, their arms outstretched, empty space in the gap, snowflakes decorate her hair as she flies through the air, trying to get closer.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Beginning (Part A)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is directly exported from Wattpad so my author's notes may be confusing. The link to my wattpad profile is in my bio.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><span class="u"><em><span>WARNING: THIS STORY WILL HAVE VIOLENCE, SOME GORE, SEXUAL AND EXPLICIT LANGUAGE, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS</span></em></span><br/><br/>Gravity started to take effect as she stretched out her arms-</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Some time ago...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Tim entered his new school, nervous. He has come 15 minutes before the average arrival time of students.</p><p>A few people decorate his view, their clothes making him feel self-conscious of his own.</p><p>He wore a black t-shirt, a pear logo on it, with long dark-blue jeans. Around his waist is a grey hoodie, realizing he probably looks weird, he pulls it on and zips himself up, then thinks to himself that it'll look awkward and unzips himself, keeping the jacket on.</p><p>He had light brown skin and straight black hair, It was messy and in the process of being grown out. Tim is 17, he moved here last week and got accepted into this school just a few days ago,</p><p>He takes out his phone and searches through his apps, finding the right one, and pulling up a description of his schedule and locker information.</p><p>He looks up at a nearby map on the wall then heads up some stairs, eventually finding his locker. He opens it and looks inside, nothing is there, as expected. He shoves in his bag, taking a notebook, his laptop, and a few pencils, and heads to the next class.</p><p>On his way to the classroom door, he bumps into a girl. With a soft yelp, she falls to the floor, her books and notes now a messy pile on the floor. Her face quickly cycles from surprise to annoyance to embarrassment.</p><p>"S-sorry! I'll help you clean that up!" Tim stutters as he arranges the girl's things and helps her up, blushing with embarrassment.</p><p>As he holds out his hand, he takes the opportunity to examine the girl. She looked a bit Italian, but not like it made up 100% of her gene pool. The girl had stunning pink hair, about medium length, past her shoulders. Her eyebrows seemed to be surprisingly pink as well and the tips of her hair were dyed purple, which bled upwards to about 20% of her hair.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>(Imagine it a bit longer if needed)</p><p>The girl wore a purple sweater and green pants. Her outfit looked a bit unusual with the colors, but Tim averted his eyes before it became obvious he was staring. Slightly smirking, the girl pulls herself up with the hand, and Tim stumbles a bit.</p><p>"My name's Delilah, but you can call me anytime," the girl said, her smirk growing.</p><p>Tim laughed. "You can call me Tim, I guess I'll call you Lye then."</p><p>"Oooh, that's new," Delilah says, raising her eyebrows slightly as she runs her fingers down her notes, counting the number of documents in her head or at least trying to.</p><p>"I'm new here, do you want to sit together?" Tim asks, turning to the classroom door slightly.</p><p>"Sure," Delilah says, leading him to an empty desk that is coincidentally beside her seat.</p><p>They both sit down and chat for a bit, it's revealed that they share another class.  </p><p>A girl, with brown eyebrows and Orange/red-dyed hair, looking like the sunrise, comes into the class, rushing with her stuff. She plops down behind Delilah and Tim. </p><p>Tim glances at Delilah and turns around. </p><p>"Hi, my name is Tim!" Delilah turned around as well, "My name's Delilah, call me what you want" she chimed in.</p><p>The girl looked a bit surprised but then slightly smiled. "My name's Jess. Nice to meet you guys"</p><p>She wore a maroon turtleneck and light blue jeans. </p><p>After a few minutes of random talking,</p><p>"Do you guys want to get lunch together?" Jess asks.</p><p>"Sure" Replies Delilah.</p><p>Tim thinks hard about this.</p><p>'<em>Mom made me some food for my first day, but if I don't do this I could lose a lot of opportunities in the future! I know mom would understand, I'll just eat this after gym anyways.'</em></p><p>He looks up to see both girls are watching him, waiting for his response. </p><p>"H-huh...? uh yeah okay, I'll come too" he stammers.</p><p>After a while, the teacher comes to class, Jess gives the 2 her Snapchat then puts her phone away. </p><p>The day passed and Tim did eat his lunch after the gym, feeling a bit queazy.</p><p>The lunch bell rang and he scurried to the cafeteria, pulling out his phone.</p><p>Glancing around, he scanned the crowd for pink or red hair, with no results. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a slightly older boy, towering over him. A scar decorated the left side of his lip, trailing down the boy's jawline and going over his neck and under the shirt. </p><p>"Tim?" the boy asked, his voice slightly deep. </p><p>Tim gulped and nodded nervously, gripping his phone. </p><p>"Come with me," the boy said, his face blank.</p><p>Nervous, Tim followed him, cursing himself for not being able to run away. </p><p>The boy led Tim outside to a smooth car, which was bright yellow. It seemed to contrast with Delilah's clothes. The boy went to the side and opened the door. A familiar voice can be heard from inside.</p><p>"Yo Fra'! You get my friend yet?"</p><p>"Tim is here, beside me." the boy said, then turned to Tim. "Please step inside the car".</p><p>Delilah poked her head out of the car. </p><p>"Hey, Tim! This is Narsette Margiotta, he's a family friend. I had him bring you here since Jess is already in the car, get in!"</p><p>Jess waved and patted the seat beside her, as Tim got in, feeling a bit nervous.</p><p>"Where to?" a voice asked, Tim realizes it's their driver.</p><p>"There was this new food place in the area... I think it's called Japan Cakes?" Jess wondered out loud.</p><p>Delilah glanced at Tim and he nodded.</p><p>"Alright, take us to Japan Cakes!" Delilah says, joyfully.</p><p>"As you wish" replied the driver as he sped through the traffic, arriving at Japan cakes.</p><p>A large building lay in front of them, merged into a strip mall. A neon sign on the door had a cat outline with the words 'open' strobing different colors. Near the handle was a paper with 'Hiring' messily scribbled onto it.</p><p>Besides the strip mall was a nature park, many benches, and picnic tables in it, distanced from each other.</p><p>They walked in, Narsette following them, apparently joining them now.</p><p>'<em>At least we have an equal ratio now'</em> Tim thought.</p><p>They took their seat at a corner table near the kitchen. </p><p>The table had a booth, Narsette sitting in it while Jess and Tim took seats beside each other.</p><p>After waiting a minute or so, a man came over, wearing a white uniform, there was a big logo of a red and white cat wrapped around it. 'Visit Our Mascot, Japan cat on Thursdays and Fridays!' was written around it.</p><p>"Hi there folks, I take it that you are new here?" the man asked, smiling. </p><p>"How'd you know?" asked Narsette, looking like he suspected something.</p><p>"Oh, well we have a special device where you can order at the table, it's in the middle!" the server replied, cheerful and unfazed. </p><p>"Please show us so we know how to do it next time," Narsette replied, not batting an eye.</p><p>"sure thing sir," the man said as he reached over and pulled a screen from inside the middle of the table, Narsette watching his every move. The screen lit up and showed a menu.</p><p>"Alright, carry on," Narsette said as the man turned and walked away, muttering "I keep having to help people with this, Jim should make them more accessible, maybe I'll ask when he's on his shift for managing."</p><p>They order a meal, Jess and Narsette taking a few pictures of it before starting to eat.</p><p>After they finish the main part, Narsette pays for the meal, as everyone else digs into some specialty cakes for dessert. Tim is the first to thank him, Jess and Delilah notice and say thanks as well.</p><p>After the dessert is finished, Narsette checks his phone. "The driver should be here in about 8 minutes" he announces. </p><p>"Can you get some more Japan Cat Cakes for me? I really liked them." Delilah asks.</p><p>Narsette looks a bit troubled for a second, slightly glaring.</p><p>"That would be awesome if you could" Jess added on. "They really tasted great."</p><p>Convinced, the older boy nodded and headed to the opposite side of the store, looking for the front counter.</p><p>As soon as he left, 5 guys walked past, 3 parting from the group to talk to the table. </p><p>One wore shorts, another wore a winter jacket, and the last was dressed in all yellow. </p><p>Shorts guy winked at Delilah, while the winter jacket guy turned to Jess.</p><p>"Why don't you ditch your ugly boyfriend here and come with us? You can bring your pretty friend with you as well" he said, smirking slightly. </p><p>"He's not ugly and he's way nicer than you. Why'd I go out with a prick like you?" Jess scoffed.</p><p>"Really?" the jacket guy said, eyebrows raised. He nudged the yellow-clad man slightly. </p><p>The one with yellow clothes stepped forward, towering over Tim.</p><p>"Stand up," the boy said, staring at Tim and not blinking.</p><p>Tim stayed at his seat, his eyes traveling from the kitchen door to Delilah to the table. </p><p>"Hey dipshit, I said stand up," the yellow-clad boy said, with a harder tone.</p><p>Slowly, Tim got up. Scared as he didn't see the boy's face yet.</p><p>"Look at me," the yellow-clad boy said, and when Tim didn't, he slapped him across the face. "I said, Look at me."</p><p>"See? He's a wimp, I'll be a real man for you if you roll with me" said the Jacket Guy to Jess, as the shorts guy snickered. </p><p>Tim slowly brought his head up and made eye-contact, as the boy glared back at him.</p><p>Tim froze, his whole body seizing up, until</p><p>He suddenly burst out laughing, unable to control it, as the others stared at him, confused. </p><p>He looked up, smiling, trying not to burst out laughing again.</p><p>"I didn't know Pussy Lips could grow on a face," he said, then burst out laughing again, Jess and Delilah joining him this time.</p><p>The yellow-clad guy started huffing and puffing, his face becoming red, his scowl more twisted with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.</p><p>A nearby waiter walks up to them, holding a stack of dirty dishes, on his way to the kitchen.</p><p>"Everything okay here?" the waiter asks, inching through the flash mob that has formed.</p><p>Without replying, (Yellow) takes a plate from the waiter's tray, breaking it on Tim's head. </p><p>Shocked, Tim stumbles back, grabbing another booth and trying to keep his balance. </p><p>"Are you cra-OOF!" Tim says as the other boy runs and kicks him in the stomach while he is midsentence, propelling him backward stealing the wind out of his lungs. </p><p>"Now you'll see. GET HIM LIAM!" the jacket kid shouts.</p><p>"Leave him alone!" Jess says, trying to go help as the jacket kid holds her back.</p><p>Tim gets up, running and throwing a punch, which Liam dodges and knees him in the stomach, vomit coming out of Tim's mouth as he is then punched across the face, the bitter taste of blood flooding his mouth as his teeth pierce his tongue.</p><p>Panting, Tim gets up and fakes a stumble, and receives a knee to the nose, blinding white pain flooding his senses as he desperately tries to scramble on top, straddling Liam and starting to punch Liam's face, his arms working like pistons, adrenaline flowing through him as Liam tries to block the flurry.</p><p>Taking this as an opportunity, Jess kicks the Jacket kid in the balls, making him groan and double over. She then pivots behind him, using her elbow to put him in a headlock and get on top of him, choking him in a way where he won't have enough time to reverse it.</p><p>"How do you like that, bitch" she sneers as the boy stops moving, limp.</p><p>As this is happening, the one with the shorts slides his arm around Delilah's waist.</p><p>"Come on baby, let's go have fun someplace else. I'm more civilized than my friends so yourhkgg" he says, gurgling at the end of his sentence, as Delilah brandished a flip blade knife, stabbing it into the guy's throat, barely missing his Adam's apple.</p><p>"This isn't too deep but if you try to touch me again, next time I won't be as nice. Now right now, I wouldn't move if I were you" she said as she took his shoulder and carefully sat him down, blade in his throat as tears flowed from his eyes.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing?"</p><p>Narsette sprinted, parting through the crowd. </p><p>He saw Tim straddling a boy, the 2 holding hands, seemingly wrestling. Both boys' faces were caked with blood and bruises.</p><p>He yanked Tim up, sitting him down at the bar section. </p><p>"Bartender, get some ice for this boy," he said, walking past the other boy on the floor, slapping a waiters tray as they passed, spilling the contents of 3 tables buffet remains on the poor kid on the floor who was just beginning to get up, forcing him to collapse, retiring. </p><p>He next spotted Jess, talking to what seemed to be the manager who was holding a phone in his hand, the 2 seemed to be debating whether the police should be called or not. </p><p>A boy in a winter jacket lay on the ground unconscious, but still in the way Narsette kicks the boy's face, hard, skidding him across the floor.</p><p>He then spots Delilah holding a boy in place. He calmly put the bag of cakes on the table and takes a package out, opening it to reveal a cake. </p><p>"Delilah," he said, taking ahold of the boys head, "take the knife out"</p><p>Delilah did so, without hesitating, slowly bringing it out then cleaning it with a napkin before slipping it closed.</p><p>"I feel like eating a cake, after all, they are a really good dessert."</p><p>He slams the boy into the cake, his cheek crushing it as icing coats his right side of the face.</p><p>Narsette takes a fork, then stabs it into the boy's cheek, causing him to cry out in pain.</p><p>"It seems the fork isn't reaching the cake. I guess I'll have to put a little pressure."</p><p>He pierces the cheek with the fork, pushing it through and poking the other internally, causing the boy to cry out in even more pain then suddenly come to a stop, passing out from the pain.</p><p>Narsette took a deep breath and turned to Delilah. </p><p>"take Jess and get in the car, the driver is waiting at the entrance. We'll discuss later," he said.</p><p>Delilah loos like she was about to protest, but bites her inner cheek and grabbed Jess, glancing at a half-conscious Tim as she got into the car.</p><p>Narsette walked out of the doors and came back with a briefcase. He pulled over the manager and made him give Narsette the phone.</p><p>He then strode over to Tim, the briefcase slightly open. He took out a first aid kit and started treating Tim's wounds.</p><p>"I have to say, you got guts kid. Nothing too serious but you will bruise. You can't return to school today. My agency will contact your mom, we can make up an excuse if you want."</p><p>Tim sighed. "yes please, I don't like lying to my mom but at the same time I don't know what I'll do if she knew the truth"</p><p>Narsette nodded. "give me your phone" he ordered.</p><p>Tim did as told, seeing the screen blowing up with notifications from Jess and Delilah. He smiled. Narsette took the phone and handed it back, Tim noticing he had input his number.</p><p>"You've partially earned some of my respect and you've protected Delilah, I'll call you and teach you a thing or 2 when necessary" Narsette explained, walking Tim to the car.</p><p>He helped Tim in then sat in the passenger seat with the food.</p><p>"Tim, you were awesome out there," Delilah says. "I know we just met a few hours ago but I'd love to hang out more"</p><p>Tim smiled at this, his heart warmed. Jess leaned over and gave him a quick hug.</p><p>"Same here, pussy lips was a-" she starts laughing before she could finish her sentence. </p><p>Making sure they all had each other's contact info, Tim was dropped off at his house, too tired to remember<span> he didn't tell anyone where he lived</span>. </p><p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Part A: End</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>A/n: I'm going to be uploading slowly because I want the chapters to be bigger! please understand! Thanks for reading guys, check out my other books as well if you liked this one! Am working on 3 atm so uploads may be a bit slow</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Also, if you are new here please check out my profile and friends books, feel free to vote and/or comment about how I did! </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>The story hasn't really started yet, am going to build character and stuff before starting the real event so things will make more sense. Thanks, bye!</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to comment any criticism</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: The Beginning (Part B)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had passed by, Tim's mom had texted him about having to work overtime. </p><p>Sighing, Tim changed into his nightclothes and went to sleep.</p><p>That night, he had a weird dream.</p><p>He was in a box, with a clock won it, plastered into one of the walls. The clock's hands suddenly started moving, then the bottom opened up, the last thing he sees is that the clock's hands are stopped on a 25. </p><p>He falls into a pile of snow, running out of it nd dusting himself off, he sees the city in the distance. It's snowing and the lights faintly glow. He walks there, arriving at the city, and after what feels like forever, he finally reaches it.</p><p>Suddenly, a bright green light is pointed at him. He whips around to see a figure in the sky, hidden by the glare of the light. There is a whooshing sound as several sphere-like objects are shot into buildings, exploding before Tim can even process it. Horrified, he turns to the sight of one of them coming to him,</p><p>Before waking up in a cold sweat.</p><p>'<em>That was a weird dream </em>' Tim thought as he straightened up in bed and checked the time.</p><p>The clock read 7:30.</p><p>Deciding he would need to go early to get the missed work, Tim gets ready and goes to school, arriving on time.</p><p>He walks to his first class, Meeting up with Jess and Delilah.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(a/n: was improvising before I got a solid idea of what I want to do now, ignore any other seasonal elements in previous chapters)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>2 months pass, and it is now December, nearing the last day of school before the 1.5-month break.</p><p>Tim has really gotten to know Jess and Delilah and eventually started hanging out with Narsette as well, gaining a few skills. He now knew how to throw a punch, dodge, and how to be perceptive of his surroundings. Narsette headed out for a vacation a month ago but Tim still trained at home when he had the chance to.</p><p>Tim learns that Jess used to live near the slums until their family paid off their debt after winning a lottery, adapting to a more balanced lifestyle. Delilah seemed to be quieter about her background.</p><p>They all sit at their lunch table.</p><p>"So guys, you think you'll be attending Jeremy's party?" asks Jess, munching on a sandwich. </p><p>"He's pretty cute, I think I will" replies Delilah.</p><p>Jess turned to Tim. "Tim, you think you'll come?"</p><p>"Do I need an invite?" Tim asked.</p><p>"Nope, not really" Jess replied, taking another bite.</p><p>"Sure then" Tim answered, getting started on his food. "It's on Friday right, last day of school?" Tim managed in-between bites.</p><p>"Yup!" Jess replied as Delilah quickly scrolled through her phone.</p><p>"Aw, man! My parents are going to be away for Christmas. I guess another celebration alone this year" Complained Delilah, slightly pouting.</p><p>"My mom's going to visit family down south for Christmas Tim says, frowning.</p><p>"My parents are going to be home but I'm probably not going to be doing anything special on Christmas," Jess said.</p><p>"Well..." Tim started. "My house is a bit farther than the city but maybe after the party, we can meet up on Christmas eve at my place? Spend some time?"</p><p>Delilah perked up. "Really?!" she asked joyfully, Jess matching her body language.</p><p>"I think I can," said Jess. "My parents would be chill with it"</p><p>"I'll see what I can do" Delilah started to say but was interrupted by the loud sound of a mic squealing. </p><p>"Uh...Hello, Hello?" a middle-aged female voice called out. A lady stood on stage, with a mic in front of her.</p><p>Slowly, the chatter throughout the cafeteria died down, coming to a halting silence.</p><p>"H-hi guys and girls" the lady stuttered, a few people laughing at this. "I've been hired by your school to do a spiritual arts project. Your classes are going to be halftime, more information soon but just head to your next class, I'll visit you soon. I will be putting you in groups so please find your class. "</p><p>The lady disappeared backstage and reappeared at the main exit, people chattering.</p><p>"Tim and I have art next," said Delilah.</p><p>"Oh okay," Jess said, a hint of disappointment in her tone. She hugs Delilah and pecks Tim on the cheek before disappearing into the crowd, Tim slightly blushing while Delilah waves to her.</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A/n: I got a lot planned out, things will become interesting soon, please stick with me there will be either 2 short chapters or 1 long chapter next where things are gonna go bonkers (I think idk fs)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Be safe, Please comment! &lt;3</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Also heya G or A or L :)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: The Beginning (Part C)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They head to class, the lady visiting them. </p><p> </p><p>She has set a punch of candles up, lighting them a skunklike scent wafted through the classroom as she put a bit of powder on the candles. </p><p>She starts to pass everyone wooden blank mask-like objects, giving a knife each to everyone.</p><p>"Inhale and make your mask, keep true to yourselffff...."</p><p>Her voice faded away as Tim's consciousness traveled out of the room, going somewhere else.</p><p>He soon found himself in a room with many animal skulls decorating the wall, a few human and other unearthly creatures. </p><p>An unsettling feeling washed over him as he looked around the room, feeling trapped and uneasy.</p><p>Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps behind him, he whipped around to see Narsette standing in front of one of the inhuman ones.</p><p>"Tim," he said, his voice echoing slightly. "Always aim for the throat or one of the vital points, be perceptive and THINK"</p><p>Tim thought back to try to remember if this was one of his past lessons but his mind was blank His thinking was interrupted by a gunshot, its loud noise ringing out as Narsette stumbled back, a crimson hole in his forehead. His skin crumbled away as he melted, blood oozing everywhere as he fell back, pushing through the masks and falling on the floor in a new space, now a skeleton.</p><p>As much as Tim wanted to turn back, he stepped over the skeleton now in a place where Narsette was and looked at it. </p><p>He felt himself pick up the skull and wipe his hands on it, staining it read as he noticed his hands were oozing as well.</p><p>Another shot rang out and he turned around, putting the skull on top of his, </p><p>...As suddenly he was back in the classroom, the wood in front of him carved into the skull that he was wearing. It seems to have been sprayed with liquid metal then painted over, lying in front of him, the eye holes empty.</p><p>He looked around and saw Delilah, holding a mask with curved rectangles for eye holes with an overlapping gear pattern on one side, each gear going in a gradient from light yellow to dark red.</p><p>Another loud sound commenced, this one was the fire alar. The lady was nowhere to be seen but the clock showed almost 2 hours had passed.</p><p>Students slowly woke up from their trance, coughing then stumbling out the door sluggishly, most leaving their masks behind.</p><p>They all gathered outside, waiting as a few snowflakes fell from the sky.</p><p>Eventually, the principal came out with a loudspeaker, telling everyone that classes were canceled for the week and to go home, enjoy an early break. </p><p>Not knowing what to do, Tim scanned around the crowd then, Delilah had disappeared and Jess was nowhere in sight. </p><p>Still thinking about the dream, he headed home, taking a shower before putting on some new clothes. He shot a text to the group chat to check if everyone got home safe, Delilah remained offline but Jess got on and said yes. They chatted for a bit, Jess saying she's going to redye her hair for the party before getting off.</p><p>Tim took his backpack and examined the skull mask. It seemed a bit dull but still reflective. Putting it back, he called Narsette wanting to meet up.</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span class="u">To Be Continued in Part C</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>A/n: Hi guys, thanks for reading. Just so you know, the next chapter will be a new title than 2 short or 1 long before things restart. Am planning on another fight. For those of you who may 'recognize' Delilah's character, I think it's a nice character which is why I'm reusing it in this book as well.</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Beginning: Narsette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim waited on call, reaching dial tone twice a few minutes passed and it was now 4 times he had tried to call. Sighing, he tried again, this time the phone is picked up.</p><p>"Yo, Narsette" Tim spoke into the phone, there was nothing for a few seconds but then light breathing, muffled, became audible.</p><p>"H-hello?" Tim asked, confused.</p><p>"Tim?" a voice asked, giving Tim a few seconds to remember who the voice belongs to.</p><p>"Lye?" Tim asked back, equally confused as Delilah seemed to be.</p><p>"Why were you spam calling Narsette's phone?" Delilah asks, seemingly curious.</p><p>"Oh, I uh, I wanted to talk with him about something, it's really urgent and I need to meet up with him" Tim answered, picking himself up from stuttering midsentence. </p><p>"He, he can't meet up with you, let alone talk with you he-" Delilah managed, cutting herself off midsentence with a sniffle, "He got injured on a task, he's been fading in and out of and the doctors say he'll stop breathing tonight" She sobbed, wanting to keep on call.</p><p>"Wh-where is he? like, t-the hospital" Tim stuttered, struggling to stay calm.</p><p>"It's the one west of the highway, south of the school" Delilah sniffled.</p><p>"I'll be there soon, b-be safe" Tim said.</p><p>"Tim wait, no-" Delilah tried to say as she was cut off with a beep and dial tone.</p><p>Tim rushed to change into more semi-formal clothes then called an uber, buying some flowers and a card before hurrying to the front desk.</p><p>"Is there a Narsette here?" Tim asked.</p><p>A middle-aged man sat in front of him, taking a few seconds before sluggishly looking up.</p><p>"last name?"  the man asked, stifling a yawn and not bothering to hide it.</p><p>"Hold on," Tim said, trying to remember, cursing himself as he tried to dive deep down in his sea of memories but could only bring himself to tread.</p><p>His futile efforts were interrupted by someone calling his name. "Tim?"</p><p>The voice was unfamiliar.</p><p>He turned around to see a figure with a wolf-skull like mask, their eyes or facial features hidden by black fabric, or at least that was who Tim saw approaching him. Walking beside the wolf mask figure, there was another person, this one having a welding mask.</p><p>He stared at them until the wolf mask said "Tim!" again, jolting him out of his thoughts once again.</p><p>"Y-yeah?" Tim asked, nervous.</p><p>"Come with us. Our boss requested us to get you". After a seemingly blank look from Tim, they take another step forward. "To see Narsette".</p><p>Tim's face lit up. "Oh alright, thank you," he said, stepping towards them.</p><p>"Wait a minute," the man at the desk says, standing up. "Only family is allowed in! And you're way above the max visitor limit!"</p><p>The wolf mask pulled Tim's wrist, leading him to he was now beside both masked figures, Wolf mask ignoring the man as they all walked forward.</p><p>"Hey! I'm calling security!" the man fumed.</p><p>"Spider, I'll take care of this. you keep going." The wolf person says as they go back, resulting in a startled yelp from the doctor then a cold silence.</p><p>'Spider' escorts Tim to a room, the door is locked. He gestures to the door, beckoning Tim to open it.</p><p>With a gulp, Tim opens the door. In a hospital bed lies Narsette, tubes, and wires going into him as most of his facial features are covered with bandages, a closed eye poking out.</p><p>Delilah appeared to be sitting at the foot of the bed, then suddenly gets up and hugs Tim.</p><p>A pink-haired figure is also in the room, wearing a tuxedo and sunglasses, They make their way out of the room before Tim can comprehend more, all he can think of is how their hair was similar to Delilah's hair.</p><p>A tall man sits with a mask (Like a covid mask thingy that covers the chin to the mid nose) with a design of a dog on it. He wears a beanie as well but has white skin with yellowish eyes. He nods at Tim.</p><p>Wolf mask steps into the room and stands beside the window.</p><p>Speechless, Tim looks at Delilah, confused as she looks back with a pale pained expression, she's obviously been crying but this was another reaction like she wished he wasn't here but for a different purpose.</p><p>Tim set the flowers and card down then knelt in front of the bed, tying his shoelace, nervous as he felt multiple eyes on him.</p><p>"Let him speak to Fra' alone," Delilah said,</p><p>as Tim mentally thanked her, grateful as he had no courage at the moment to ask for himself.</p><p>"Very well miss," the tall guy said, getting up. Wolf mask stayed for a sec but the tall guy beckoned her to come. </p><p>"Spider will stay in here just for protection, we'll go get a snack for her," he said to Tim, going out the door. </p><p>Slightly muffled, Tim could make out the sound of wolf mask protesting about something being too casual.</p><p>He turned to Narsette, sitting beside him. "Hey Narsette, I gotta tell you something," Tim said, foolishly shaking Narsette's arm as Spider did nothing to stop him, Tim didn't feel his presence here at all anymore.</p><p>Realizing he shouldn't be touching Narsette, he pulls his hand away, Narsette grabbing it back just as they disconnect.</p><p>"Tim?" Narsette weakly asks as the tubes that bound him giving him little to no ability to move.</p><p>"Narsette!" Tim half yells then dropped down to a quieter voice. "W-what happened? Why are you so..." Tim trailed off, trying to find the right word, "Injured?" he finished.</p><p>Narsette sighed, his breath ragged as he rasped for air weakly, He broke eye contact and looked away to the window, dropping Tim's hand.</p><p>Tim fixed his gaze on the older boy as Narsette began to explain.</p><p>"My job has risks and I took them. I got into an accident and I'm not sure how long it'll be before..." Narsette started to choke, his breath becoming slightly more ragged. "Before I lose my grasp on this world".</p><p>He blinked, a tear sliding down his face, as Tim realized that he was crying as well.</p><p>"Look, Tim, I know I haven't known you for that long but we live in a cruel world. I'm sure you have questions but I'd be wrong for me to answer them" Narsette choked out between tears.</p><p>Just as Tim was about to respond, there are loud footsteps in the hallway as well as clamoring voices. "Fra!" a girl shouts as she enters the room, their face a blur but Tim notices she has L<em>ong Black Hair with  Ombre Blue at the end'</em></p><p>Remembering his tears, he slips out of the room, running past Delilah and her 'friends' and turning a corner, not going past the desk.</p><p>He stayed there for what seemed like forever, catching his breath, desperately trying to well up the courage to go back into the hospital room.</p><p>Pushing past all other frantic thoughts away, he starts to walk down the hallway, only to be shoved to the side by a couple of doctors running through the halls with a cart.</p><p>"The patient is flatlining, His..."</p><p>The words of the doctor fade into the distance, Tim's vision getting blurry as he sees the doctors stop at Narsette's room.</p><p>He runs to a trash can, retching as nothing comes out. After what feels like an eternity, he stumbles back, running through the hospital doors and on to the highway.</p><p>Unfazed by the loud honking of the horns and the very bright lights of local vehicles, he runs into the middle of the street, getting clipped by a car and falling n the other side, his knuckles bleeding.</p><p>He ignores the worried group of drivers trying to talk to him as he slowly stumbles across the path, holding on to the rail.</p><p>A few drivers follow him as others honk, confused about his actions.</p><p>He pulls out his phone, noticing a text from Jess in the group chat, asking again for his address, gritting his teeth, he types it in and sent it, before opening the maps app and calculating the directions to his house.</p><p>As if on cue, a civilian grabs his shoulder, bringing him back to his environment, the light and loud sounds overwhelming him.</p><p>"Fuck off, don't touch me, asshole!" Tim snarled, trying to project his voice without turning back.</p><p>Tim wanted an end to this, he wanted his surroundings to leave him alone, so he could get home. He wanted to claw the skin off of his face, show everyone the pain he's feeling right now.</p><p>Then it came to him. Tim had his backpack on. Reaching into it, he pulled out his mask. He notices it has straps on the back, maybe he put it there and forgot about it.</p><p>Reaching further into the bag he finds a cracked pair of sunglasses, the lenses tinted red. He pops them out of the frame and into the eyeholes of the skull. Not a perfect fit but it'd last.</p><p>He dons the mask, his view darker but he felt a feeling, maybe one of more safeness.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A/n: Thanks for reading guys! Some things I wanted to go over:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>- I know that Narsette was here for like one chapter and it's rushed af but I'm trying to just build character on the mains, I'm rushing right now but it will become slow and steady soon, I just have a lot of ideas and I can't wait to use all of them.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>- In case you weren't shaking and sobbing and drowning in tears as I'd hoped this'd be like, I am thinking about making a side book or series about characters and their backstories. I have no other examples but how </b>Purple Haze: Feedback <b>is a (spinoff?) book detailing a character's story and building character on them after their initial part had been played.</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>- I have the next part partially planned out, probably gonna go work on it right now, if it isn't clear or if I haven't shared yet, I write this in my notebook then type it up when I have time, winter break is approaching for school so assignments are getting stacked, Idk if I'm gonna be taking a break on the break but yeah just an explanation maybe to why I'm uploading slow.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>- Anything you want to see in here? dm me on wattpad!</em></b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> PLEASE COMMENT! It's awesome to see you guys give me feedback or just say hello.</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Beginning: Party Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim is awoken by an alarm clock. He rolls over to see it is 5 pm, though something is off with the numbers.</p><p>He gets out of bed, yawning as it all hits him.</p><p>Numbing pain on his body, Him stumbling home, hiding from the cops and managing to crawl into bed, mumbling nonsense as he cried about Narsette, mourning his fallen friend.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he strips off his clothes, leaving the skull mask beside the clock as he goes into the washroom, locking the door.</p><p>He showers, scrubbing furiously at his own skin, convinced that he smells like shit but wouldn't know of it. After he's satisfied, he takes his towel, drying himself off, noticing he's visibly more toned, his muscles defined, another thing to thank Narsette for.</p><p>He opens the door, loosely covering his crotch with his towel, walking out to see something in front of him.</p><p>He blinks, his eyes adjusting to the unusual darkness, he notices it's a person. He then eyes the person from bottom to top, they have black socks, dark blue jeans, a feminine figure, a gray pullover hoodie, and a loose beanie on her hair, a few strands of light purple hair peeking out.</p><p>Blinking, Tim looks into the female's eyes, realizing who it is.</p><p>"Lye?" he asks. "How'd you get inside my house?"</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(A/n: Gonna have a comedic/romantic relief scene, Not gonna get too sexually explicit but it's not that bad IMO, it is very short. I will bold another message when it ends so just lightly scroll if you want to skip.)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Delilah blinks, in the middle of stuffing what seems to be a cold pizza slice into her mouth. Chewing and swallowing she shrugs and nervously laughs. </p><p>"I let myself in, I saw you on the highway and...." she drifted off, stopped and leaving both of them in silence, but not a sad type of silence.</p><p>Confused, Tim looks at her Her eyes drift and suddenly lock on his, making eye contact. He notices that she doesn't look sad. Perplexed, Tim watches as her eyes travel down then up again, locking eyes once more.</p><p>As she looked down, Tim really gets a glimpse of her, with a slightly bigger hoodie, nice beanie with her hair cutely sticking out, it's somewhat arousing for the teenage boy as he feels himself move below the belt, though instead of feeling a towel, he feels an empty space.</p><p>'<em>She's probably looking at my abs, such a hot girl like her</em>' Tim sheepishly thought, as he felt the sensation below increase.</p><p>He glanced at her, she was still looking down. Remembering he was developing a boner, his heart leaped out of his chest as he followed her line of sight, to see the towel had slipped and his front was fully exposed to her.</p><p>Though it was a bit dark, they locked eyes once more, Delilah raising one eyebrow, then both.</p><p>"D-don't look!" Tim stuttered, embarrassed as he covered his crotch and waddled to his room, but not before hearing Delilah burst into laughter.</p><p>Realizing this time, his behind was exposed, he ran into the room, slamming the door behind him, at first embarrassed but started to giggle a bit.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(a/n: romantic time start but its not that severe so dw, just wanted to experiment with my writing styles, like 7 or 8 sentences scroll down till the bold if u wanna skip)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Delilah whispered through the tiny crack of the closed doorframe.</p><p>"Hurry up and change lover boy, I got something for you" she flirtatiously cooed, adding in a giggle at the end as Tim spluttered.</p><p>Tim took a deep breath, then opened the door.</p><p>Delilah was a meter away, about to reach the stairs to go to the lower floor.</p><p>"Why don't you come in then?" Tim said, grabbing her wrist and gently yanking her as they both glided into the room.</p><p>"Tim my pizza-" Delilah said, dropping the slice onto the floor as they both fell on the bed, laying side by side, looking each other in the eyes.</p><p>They both lay there for a while, breathing in each other's breaths. Delilah's beanie had been knocked off, it'd been revealed her hair was a bit shorter about shoulder length in the front now and a tad bit wavy, now dyed light purple.</p><p>"Damn Tim, when'd you get the muscles?" Delilah asks, suddenly moving onto Tim, playfully pushing him into the bed.</p><p>Stunned, Tim brought his arms up, unsure what to do as Delilah examined him, a bit too close, finally biting into his neck as he winced. This would leave a mark.</p><p>"You're too easy Tim" she straddled him as he tried to keep the 'pressure' low. "This is Fra's he wanted to you have it" she says, putting a single brass knuckle on his chest.</p><p>"There's also a backpack for you but it's downstairs. Anyway, it's nearly 10, Jess will be here soon, get dressed and wait for me downstairs while I shower" She says, getting off of him and waiting at the doorframe. "Come in and I'll kill  you" she says with a wink, then disappears into the darkness.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(A/n: this scene was mega random but again I am getting closer to the point of slowing down my pace, over now tho) </em>
  </b>
</p><p>'<em>That was exciting, I don't think we're gonna do that  again. I guess I just pretend like nothing happened' </em>Tim thought, getting dressed and heading downstairs, just as the doorbell rung as he was about to check out the backpack propped on a chair.</p><p>Tim opened the door, Jess stood there, waiting. Tim stared at her, admiring her dyed scarlet hair contrast with the snow.</p><p>"So... can I come in?" Jess teased.</p><p>"Yeah... Yeah sure sorry, your hair makes a nice match with the snow"</p><p>Jess looked a bit flustered. "Thanks Tim, was thinking about dying it blue but if it's coming from you I'll keep it as is"</p><p>She sat down and hummed as Tim went upstairs and grabbed his old backpack, packing the skull mask in it.</p><p>Eventually, it was time to leave. Everyone got into Jess' parents car and they got to the party safe.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(a/n: yes this is 2 days after)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>-----------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>